Fletcher's Game
by Omega's Ood
Summary: Fletcher and Valkyrie are back together, yay! However this sparks things between Skulduggery and China and it seems that everything is looking up. Then there's Dexter Vex, who thinks Fletcher wants revenge. (Contains strong language, mild nudity, adult themes and conspiracies)
1. Valkyrie Returns

**Minions, Minions, Minions. My Stories are getting viewed so I'm going to give you some romance, I hope you like it because if you don't then turn away now!**

_Fletcher's Game_

_Chapter I: Valkyrie Returns_

Fletcher was so happy to see Valkyrie that he kissed her. Things went off from there and they started to date, again. After all the shit he had gone through, he finally had the girl that he wanted. Plus she was staying at his place tonight, more reasons for Fletcher to be happy. When Valkyrie got out of the toilet he held out his arm and Valkyrie took hold of it, seconds later they were in his Australian apartment. Valkyrie found it a bit hot so she took off her jacket and then revealed a tight pink T-shirt and Fletcher gasped out of Valkyrie's earshot.

"Where do I hang this up?" asked Valkyrie

"Um, Ur, over here," Fletcher replied, _focus_, he thought. He carried her jacket over to a coat hanger and left it there. He then lead Valkyrie to the Sofa, they then kissed. Fletcher's tongue searching for Valkyrie's and Valkyrie was more than happy to do the same. They then put a DVD on and fell asleep watching it.

_Irish Sanctuary_

Skulduggery sat at his desk doing paper work when China Sorrows walked in.

"Detective Pleasant," she said as she was closing the door

"Grand Mage China Sorrows," he said almost smirking, if he had a face

"I think that you should take some time off in the country, my old house. Maybe I could accompany you,"

"Why Grand Mage, are you flirting with me?" asked Skulduggery

"Well that would depend on when you want to take time off," she replied and Skulduggery sighed

"Now, _Grand Mage_," he said before hugging her and then reaching down to her bum.

_Somewhere in Dublin_

Dexter Vex was sitting at a bus stop with a picture of his worst enemy in his hand, it was a boy in his 20's and he had spikey blond hair and a cocky smirk fixed to his face, his name was Fletcher Renn. He was playing with people that would kill him if he was discovered and Dexter would make sure that his suspicions were proved. Fletcher Renn now only brought trouble and Dexter needed proof, so where better to go than his ex-girlfriend's house and find out why they broke up because if he hurt Valkyrie then he'd make Skulduggery so angry that he'd hunt him to the corners of the earth.

A nice lady sat next to him an smiled, Dexter smiled back and then got onto the bus to outer Dublin, to find Fletcher's ex and to get rid of the annoying little shit once and for all.

_Fletcher's Apartment_

Valkyrie woke up and playfully hit Fletcher to wake him up.

"Ow," he said jokingly then he leaned in for a kiss

"Fletch," Valkyrie said

"Yea, what?" he replied

"You do forgive me, don't you?"

"Yea, of course I do. Val I love you, you're what's keeping me reckless! And I love that about you," he replied, he then put on one of his cocky smirks and Valkyrie laughed.

"My stupid idiot," Valkyrie said, _yea, your stupid idiot_, Fletcher thought aggressively, he then tore his shirt off then Valkyrie's, they ran into the bedroom and ripped their trousers off. They then fell onto the bed.

**Well what did you think? This is my first romance so please review.**


	2. Vex's Suspicions

**Minions, you want more of Fletcher's Game? Well here it is, also I would encourage you to read my Darren Shan story called Messed Up Madness.**

_Fletcher's Game_

_Chapter II: Vex's Suspicions_

Dexter was outside a black door with the numbers 158b written in gold. He knocked on the door, and a prettyish woman answered.

"Sally Jenkins?" asked Dexter

"Yea,"

"Hi, I'm Dexter Vex. I want to know about your ex, a guy called Fletcher Renn," he said

"You'd better come in Mr Vex," Sally said

"So how did you break up?" Dexter asked

"He cheated on me, multiple times. With prostitutes and other girls that fancied him," she said

"How did you find out," asked Dexter

"Well he told me didn't he, wanted to rub it in my face," Sally replied, the she went to the kitchen "Tea?" she asked

"Yes please," Dexter replied

"Why are you asking anyway, Mr Vex," said Sally

"I believe that what he is doing will get him killed. If he continues evading escape from the police then I will be forced to arrest him,"

"Oh, he said why he rubbed it in my face. It was about him testing it on me to see if it'd work on his special…. Now what was her name," Sally thought then she screamed, Dexter ran in and saw that she had been stabbed, he held her in his arms.

"Girlfriend," Sally said softly "Get him," then her eyes rolled back into her sockets and her eye lids fell and she breathed her last. Dexter called the Irish Sanctuary and told them he suspected a sorcerer killed a mortal, however he didn't say that he thought it was Fletcher Renn.

_Fletcher's Apartment_

Valkyrie woke up but Fletcher wasn't there, she put some clothes on and then went into the kitchen where a tray was on the table with some toast and a bowl of cereal, plus a yellow note saying _Breakfast, my sweet_. Valkyrie ate the breakfast then Fletcher appeared.

"Morning," he Grinned

"Morning," Valkyrie replied playfully, then Fletcher bowed and waved his hand.

"Would Madame accompany me to a dance at 6 o'clock," Fletcher said

"Yes," Valkyrie replied, then she was teleported to her room and left to get ready.

_China's House_

Skulduggery "awoke" and got up and remembered last night, _shit_, he thought, _shity shity fucking shit shit,_ he thought again. The China woke up and saw that she had no clothes on, then she to remembered last night.

"Oh god!" she said "We didn't do all that did we?" she asked

"I'm afraid we did," Skulduggery replied

"Shit," China said then Skulduggery got a call, he put the phone down.

"Dexter Vex suspects a sorcerer is killing mortals," he said

"Why do the killers always pick the awkward times?" China asked before she got dressed and then got into Skulduggery's car and they drove to Dublin. Skulduggery got Valkyrie to join him and she asked Fletcher to teleport her to the crime scene, well as close as possible.

She arrived and Skulduggery was waiting, he tilted his head slightly as Fletcher walked up with her. Then Dexter came up to them.

"Skulduggery, Valkyrie," he said then he swung a punch at Fletcher and hit him in the jaw,

"You fucking shit!" he said but Skulduggery held him back, "He did it, he killed her!" he yelled. Fletcher was now on the floor and had blood coming from his mouth.

"I think you broke my jaw!" he stuttered, holding his jaw. Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked in and Fletcher kept a distance from Dexter. The scene was, a pretty woman stabbed in the chest from behind, her heart had been punctured. No sign of any sort of break in. Dexter walked in.

"Valkyrie could you go outside for a minute," said Skulduggery

"Sure," she replied. When she had definitely left Skulduggery sighed.

"What are we going to do?" he asked

"What we must," replied Dexter

Valkyrie was outside tending to Fletcher's wound when Skulduggery ad Dexter came out, Skulduggery put some shackles on Fletcher's wrists,

"Fletcher Renn, you are under arrest. On suspicion of the murder of Sally Jenkins," Skulduggery said

"What?" Fletcher mumbled then Skulduggery forced him into the back of the Bentley.

"Fletcher!" Valkyrie screamed but Dexter held her back

"No, let him go," Dexter said

"Fletcher!" Valkyrie screamed again, she was crying now. Crying as she saw Fletcher being driven to a Sanctuary cell.

**Dun Dun Duuuun! Did Fletcher do it? How will Valkyrie react? IS Dexter right? And who was Fleter practising for? Find out next time!**


	3. Interrogation

**Welcome back minions, to my wild and wacky adventure. Just to let you know, I could really do with some reviews.**

_Fletcher's Game_

_Chapter III: Interrogation_

Fletcher was being questioned by Skulduggery and Dexter.

"Why did you do it?" Skulduggery asked

"I did not do anything! Why won't you listen to me, Skull?"

"Because, you are the only Teleporter alive. Only a Teleporter could kill her," Dexter replied

"What have you got against me, Dex?"

"You little shit!" Dexter yelled, then he threw Fletcher to the ground. This was followed by frequent kicking.

"Dexter stop this!" Skulduggery ordered

"Valkyrie, she'll tell you where I was, what I was doing," Fletcher said and Dexter glared at him. "Why?" Fletcher asked "Why do you hate me?"

"Because I've seen what you've done to other people and I won't let you do it to Valkyrie!"

"Now, now. Dexter go and get Valkyrie, see if she can verify where Fletcher was," Skulduggery said, just to keep the peace. Dexter went out of the room and got Valkyrie, she was brought in and then she hit Dexter.

"Valkyrie!" Skulduggery screeched "Now where was Fletcher this morning,"

"He was with me!" she said

"Oh, really and what was he doing?" Dexter asked

"I was in his bed!" Valkyrie screamed. That made Skulduggery mad! He ran over to Fletcher and hit him across the jaw twice, the he jumped into the air and kicked him in the chest. Fletcher went flying so Skulduggery pushed the air, which made Fletcher feel highly irritated, he then ran over to him and grabbed his hair. Skulduggery then held Fletcher's head up and punched it constantly until Valkyrie screamed.

"Skulduggery stop!" Valkyrie yelled. Skulduggery dropped Fletcher and he was left with an ordinary body but his head was badly injured, his right eye was swollen badly, both his cheeks were purple and random cuts were all over his face. Skulduggery left the room and Dexter followed.

"What do you have against Fletcher?" Skulduggery asked

"Well you see it all started two months ago….."

_Two Months Earlier_

Dexter Vex was sitting on a bench somewhere in America with a thousand year old man sat next to him, he'd just tried to kill a mortal.

"I did it just to get your attention," he said

"Oh, odd that," Dexter replied

"You see I've come to warn you about Fletcher Renn,"

"What about him?"

"He will burn Valkyrie so much. If you and Skulduggery don't stop him then Valkyrie could kill every living thing in the world,"

"How?"

"She will allow Darquesse to return and she will end the Universe, again,"

"I'm not sure that I believe you,"

"Actually you do," he said, then Dexter uncuffed the old man.

"How do I stop him?" Dexter asked

"You gather enough evidence about what he's trying to do,"

"And what is he trying to do?"

"He want's revenge over what Valkyrie did to him," then he walked away and passed a tree but Dexter didn't see him walk across to the other side. However the old man had left a letter, it had two words on it but it was impossibly well written in a form of writing that Dexter had never seen before. It was the words that frightened Dexter the most, Dexter Vex!

**Dun, dun, duuuuuun! Who was the old man? Why will Fletcher "burn" Valkyrie? And why do I always ask questions? Find out in the chapters to come or something.**


End file.
